This invention relates to a holding unit for holding electrical devices, electrical wires, cable wires, phone wires, etc. The holding unit according to the present invention can also have interconnected power receivers/supply units attached to it.
During our regular life, electrical products provide us with various items, for example, televisions, radios, telephones, and computers. These devices usually require protecting or controlling equipment like timers, surge protectors, ground fault circuit interrupters . . . etc. However, lots of these protectors have overlapping functions, and some electronics might not even have protectors. Because of this, the environment of the electrical devices looks messy and unorganized.
On the other hand, many electrical products are serializable or contain serializable parts to protect the product or have other functions. Therefore, we can see the future of serializable products being accepted by customers.
In order to improve aesthetics and utility, the following products may be used with this holding unit: surge protectors, ground fault circuit interrupters, timers, power taps, remotes, sensor receivers, radios, lights or even the plugs of all kind of electric facilities. The goal of designing these facilities this way is to have them connected, organized and incorporate their functions.
The present invention pertains to a holding unit for holding electrical devices, and a mounting system utilizing such holding units. The holding unit has an elongated body with first and second spaced apart, parallel walls, a central wall having opposite sides and extending between, and interconnecting the first and second spaced apart walls so as to form a generally C-shaped cross-sectional configuration with a mounting space between the first and second walls, which are resiliently movable. The holding unit also includes at least one recess formed in each of the opposite sides of the central wall such that each recess extends along a length of the elongated body and are configured to accept electrical wires therein. At least one mounting projection extends from each of the first and second walls into the mounting space and are configured to grip an electrical device such that the electrical device is releasably held in the mounting unit.
One or more fasteners may be utilized to attach the holding unit to a generally vertical wall surface such that one or more electrical devices may be attached to the holding unit and the associated electrical wires can be retained in the recesses so as to be hidden within the holding unit.
The holding unit according to the present invention enables a plurality of electrical devices to be connected together and for the resulting interconnecting wires to be visually hidden, thereby improving the aesthetics of the prior art mounting devices.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.